


just a pinch of love

by borderlineweeb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, blowjob, johnten, they're cute in the first version, top seo yongho | johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borderlineweeb/pseuds/borderlineweeb
Summary: the same story just smut at the end





	1. Chapter 1

his eyes held a soft gaze; carefully scanning the face of his lover's. thinking how beautiful ten looked under the soft lights of the coffee shop, thinking how soft his lips looked. johnny stares at his boyfriend for a while, a small smile dawning on his features. admiring the way ten talks passionately about the cooking videos that he seen on youtube.

ten sees this and a small laugh escapes past his lips. “babe, you're staring.”

johnny snaps out of his trance and chuckles. “i was too caught up in your beauty.”

ten clutches his shirt in a comedic way. “stop, my heart can't handle this!”

johnny shakes his head, smile still on his lips. “translation: i love you too.”

ten smiles cheekily and nods. he takes johnny's hand and draws mindless patterns with his thumb while taking a sip of his drink.

"we should try this one honey cheesecake recipe i found. i'm feeling pretty cheesy and domestic at the moment,” ten chortles.

“alright, let's go get the ingredients now,” johnny says standing up and helps ten out of his side of the booth.

they intertwine their hands as they walk out of the coffee shop, their drinks in their free hands. johnny opened the door for ten to which the shorter male says, “chivalry isn't dead.”

johnny chuckles as he closes to the door and walked over to the driver's side. they leave the parking lot and head to the supermarket to get the items that they don't have at home. before walking into the store, they get a cart from outside and ten climbs into the basket.

“you're such a child,” johnny says before pecking his boyfriend's lips, to which ten brusts into a dumb smile.

johnny pushes the cart into the store and they start to search the aisles for the missing ingredients.

“let's get go to the frozen aisle, in case we screw it up,” ten remarks, turning in the basket and pointing toward the frozen aisle like a captain on a ship.

johnny couldn't help, but smile at his boyfriend's antics and went to the requested aisle. ten got a lemon cheesecake, then johnny u-turns to the checkout section of the store. ten pays for the food and hops out of the basket once they go outside of the store.

the couple puts the groceries in the backseat and johnny opens ten's door once again before going to his side. ten holds johnny's right hand as johnny drives with the other. the car ride back to their shared apartment was tranquil, daniel caesar plays softly through the speakers as ten and johnny talks about plans for the week and weekend.

they arrive home and johnny gets the bags from the backseat. holding the bags in one hand and ten's hand in the other. ten opens the door when they step upon the porch and helps johnny put the lemon cheesecake away and grab the other ingredients that they need.

[ — ]

“wait, wait, waaaait!” ten screams as he runs away from johnny's cream cheese dipped finger.

“i'll find a way!” johnny shouts from the kitchen and licks off the cream cheese. he goes back to stirring up the mix before putting it in the molding pan.

ten peaks from the doorway of the kitchen, inching closer each second. johnny sees him and smiles, stealthily dipping his finger in the mix again. ten was closer and johnny took the opportunity to bop his nose. 

“haHa. i told you i'll find a way and i diD!” johnny exclaims, hugging the shorter male and nuzzling his face into ten's neck, “babe, one. my sweet prince, zero.”

ten whines while pushing johnny off. “that's not fair!”

“and so isn't life,” johnny remarks, kissing ten before going back to putting the cheesecake in the freezer.

“now we wait,” johnny rinsed his hands and pulls ten to their bedroom.  

johnny sits against the headboard and makes room for ten between his legs, in which the latter shifts his body to the side and lays his head on johnny's cheat. twn turns on the television and flips to netflix.

“oooh they have _heathers_!” ten excitedly goes to the movie and hits play.

johnny looks at his boyfriend fondly before kissing ten's forehead and paying attention to the movie. ten is such of fan of old movies like _heathers_ and _sixteen candles_ , that johnny found it cute when he saw the movies on netfilx.

 _heathers_ is ten's favorite movie, so johnny's not surprised that he hears ten mumble each line under his breath.

[ — ]

the movie ends and it's just about time to get the cheesecake out of the freezer. johnny gets up from bed and goes to the kitchen. he gets the cheesecake out and carefully lifts up the molding pan to reveal a perfectly shaped cheesecake. he grabs the honey from the cabinet and pours it, watching it cover the honeycomb shaped crevasses.

johnny cuts one big slice so he and ten can before going back to the bedroom, seeing ten watching _pretty in pink_. johnny sits on the bed and gives ten the first bite.

“oooh, we did good on this,” ten hummed, taking another bite, “it's very sweet.”

“but nothing can be as sweet as you.”

“there goes my heart again!” ten exclaimed, rolling on the bed in infringed pain.

 


	2. just a pinch of love   ver. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same story just smut at the end

his eyes held a soft gaze; carefully scanning the face of his lover's. thinking how beautiful ten looked under the soft lights of the coffee shop, thinking how soft his lips looked. johnny stares at his boyfriend for a while, a small smile dawning on his features. admiring the way ten talks passionately about the cooking videos that he seen on youtube.

ten sees this and a small laugh escapes past his lips. “babe, you're staring.”

johnny snaps out of his trance and chuckles. “i was too caught up in your beauty.”

ten clutches his shirt in a comedic way. “stop, my heart can't handle this!”

johnny shakes his head, smile still on his lips. “translation: i love you too.”

ten smiles cheekily and nods. he takes johnny's hand and draws mindless patterns with his thumb while taking a sip of his drink.

“we should try this one honey cheesecake recipe i found. i'm feeling pretty cheesy and domestic at the moment,” ten chortles.

“alright, let's go get the ingredients now,” johnny says standing up and helps ten out of his side of the booth.

they intertwine their hands as they walk out of the coffee shop, their drinks in their free hands. johnny opened the door for ten to which the shorter male says, “chivalry isn't dead.”

johnny chuckles as he closes to the door and walked over to the driver's side. they leave the parking lot and head to the supermarket to get the items that they don't have at home. before walking into the store, they get a cart from outside and ten climbs into the basket.

“you're such a child,” johnny says before pecking his boyfriend's lips, to which ten brusts into a dumb smile.

johnny pushes the cart into the store and they start to search the aisles for the missing ingredients.

“let's get go to the frozen aisle, in case we screw it up,” ten remarks, turning in the basket and pointing toward the frozen aisle like a captain on a ship.

johnny couldn't help, but smile at his boyfriend's antics and went to the requested aisle. ten got a lemon cheesecake, then johnny u-turns to the checkout section of the store. ten pays for the food and hops out of the basket once they go outside of the store.

the couple puts the groceries in the backseat and johnny opens ten's door once again before going to his side. ten holds johnny's right hand as johnny drives with the other. the car ride back to their shared apartment was tranquil, daniel caesar plays softly through the speakers as ten and johnny talks about plans for the week and weekend.

they arrive home and johnny gets the bags from the backseat. holding the bags in one hand and ten's hand in the other. ten opens the door when they step upon the porch and helps johnny put the lemon cheesecake away and grab the other ingredients that they need.

[ — ]

“wait, wait, waaaait!” ten screams as he runs away from johnny's cream cheese dipped finger.

“i'll find a way!” johnny shouts from the kitchen and licks off the cream cheese. he goes back to stirring up the mix before putting it in the molding pan.

ten peaks from the doorway of the kitchen, inching closer each second. johnny sees him and smiles, stealthily dipping his finger in the mix again. ten was closer and johnny took the opportunity to bop his nose. 

“haHa. i told you i'll find a way and i diD!” johnny exclaims, hugging the shorter male and nuzzling his face into ten's neck, “babe, one. my sweet prince, zero.”

ten whines while pushing johnny off. “that's not fair!”

“and so isn't life,” johnny remarks, kissing ten before going back to putting the cheesecake in the freezer.

"now we wait," johnny says, placing his hands on ten's waist and pecking his lips a couple of times.

johnny was going to peck ten's lips one last time, but the latter wrapped his arms around johnny's neck pulling him closer and kissing him longer. 

the kiss was feverish, their lips molds together like two puzzle pieces. to regain air, they pull apart and look at each other with lust-filled eyes. johnny looks at ten's flushed face and faintly red lips. ten doing the same. 

johnny's hands travels down pass ten's ass and pats the back of his thighs, signalling to jump up. the latter does and wraps his legs around johnny's waist. they went back to kissing and hands starts to roam each other's body, remembering the light touches that each one loves. 

johnny's lips leave ten's and starts littering the latter's neck with bruises and bites. earning a soft moan. ten tilts his neck to one side and his hands tangles in johnny's soft hair. johnny continues his ministrations before pulling away and looking over his work with a satisfied smile. 

"baabe," ten whines while tapping his lips.

johnny chuckles at his whiny boyfriend, but kisses him sweetly nonetheless. this kiss was different from the last, it was softer and there was light touches. johnny's hands snakes under ten's shirt and travel up to his chest, giving ten's nipples a pinch. ten moans in the kiss, his hands ghosts over johnny's tone stomach and the waistband of his sweatpants.

"does it feel good?" johnny asks, pulled away from ten's red and swollen lips, still continuing his ministrations on ten's nipples. softly flicking them then pinching them.

ten moans at the actions whilst nodding, brain completely out of it to think of sentences let alone words.

"use your words, baby." 

johnny stops his actions to which ten whines needily. 

"answer the question, babe."

ten catches his breath before responding. "good is an understatement."

johnny smiles at that and takes off his and ten's shirt. ten wraps his arms around johnny's neck before returning the favor of leaving hickies on johnny's neck. the latter groans, softly tugging at ten's hair. ten mouth travels lower, leaving open mouth kisses down johnny's chest, stomach, and small happy trail before stopping at the latter's bulge. ten palms at johnny's hard on earning a deep, low moan. 

"suck me off already," johnny grits impatiently through his teeth. 

ten glady does, tugging off johnny's sweat and boxers in one swift motion to the latter's thighs. johnny gets up for a second to take off both article of clothing and discard them somewhere in the room. johnny sits against the headboard and ten fits himself between the former's thighs. kissing johnny's inner thighs softly and slowly, ignoring the hard length before going to the next thigh. 

johnny, quickly growing impatient, tugs on ten's hair and places his mouth in front of his hard cock. 

"suck."

ten smiles and slightly licks the tip. he does it about two more times before moving his head down and capturing johnny's head between his lips, lightly sucking. ten then bobs his head down all the way to the hilt, staying still for a few seconds before bobbing his head up to regain air. he does the action again, but slower earning hisses and groans from johnny.

ten deepthroats johnny's cock a couple more times before starting to hollow out his cheeks. johnny's thighs starts to quiver, he was close.

"f-fuck!" johnny exclaims when he was so close to coming, but pulls ten off. johnny was left breathless, ten tongue never fails to amaze him. 

"g..get on all fours," johnny instructs, slowly regaining his breath. he takes ten's shorts off. 

ten does and waits. johnny leans over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube from the top drawer. he opens the cap and coats two fingers. he swirls his index finger around ten's rim before slowly easing it in, thrusting his finger for a while before entering his middle finger.

ten hisses at the stretch of johnny's long, slender fingers but quickly gets used to it. he starts to moan and move his hips in time with the thrusts. it takes a couple of thrusts for johnny to hit ten's prostate and have the latter's hips shudder in intense pleasure. 

"o-oh s..shit," ten moans, arms outstretched in front of him and grasping the sheets. 

"feels good, hm? rather have my cock fill you up, huh? or will you be able to come with just my fingers?" 

ten buries his head into the sheets, a whiny moan comes out. "p-please, johnny."

"please what? what do you want?" 

ten's breaths are short, his words stopping everytime johnny hits his prostate. "i w-wanna come. w-want your cock. ne-need it. please!" 

johnny hums amusingly at this, pleased. he pulls out his fingers — to which ten moans disappointingly — and coats his cock with some lube. he aligns his tip with ten's gaping hole and slowly thrusts in. 

ten moans loudly at the feeling. when johnny fills ten to the hilt, he stays still for a moment before ten moves his hips. johnny draws back, tip barely in ten's hole, teasing him before slamming back in deeply. 

"shhhh-it," ten moans slash hisses. 

johnny keeps the pace, ten's drawled out moans turns into short breathes and hiccups. ten moves his hips in time and wraps his hand around his cock going in time with johnny's thrusts.

"did i tell you to move?" johnny growled in ten's ear.

"you al-also didn't t-tell me-e to be sti-still," ten bites, back, his stammering making it less sassy than it intended to be.

johnny scoffs and starts to relentlessly fuck into ten, moving the latter's hand away and jerk off ten. due to the pace, ten didn't have enough response time to moan out loud so he stays silent, relishing in the painful pleasure. 

the brisk pace and the thrust to ten's prostate made him see tiny multicolored dots clouding his vision. the shudder of his hips made johnny slow down and languidly stroke the former. both of their breaths came in pants, regaining their breath and slowly losing energy. 

johnny slowly thrusts into ten, pulling out to the tip, rubbing it against ten's now sensitive hole earning a small moan from the latter. johnny pulls out completely before laying down behind ten. ten turns around and drinks in the sight before hovering over johnny, aligning his hole to johnny's tip. slowly sinking down, leaning forwards to lazily peck johnny's lip as he rides him. ten rode johnny slowly before going at a faster pace to catch his orgasm. johnny also started to thrust up, helping them both come.

ten slowly got off of johnny and laid there for a few minutes, catching his breath. he pecked a tired johnny's cheek before helping him up and leading him to the shower to get cleaned up. 

completely disregarding the cheesecake in the freezer, the couple went to bed. entangling their limbs under the blanket going into deep slumber after saying "i love you" and sharing a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this. there's gonna be a part two, which is gonna be smut. i'm also going to add more tags when i get on my laptop cause i can't figure it out on my phone. again, hope you liked this story!!


End file.
